The present invention is related to a vehicle seat, an air passenger seat in particular, with a seat frame having several seat separators, between which one sitting part and one back rest at a time is articulated on the seat frame, the back rest being adjustable in its position with respect to the seat separators via an adjustment device.
From DE 102 14 104 C1 the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, an air passenger seat with a collapsible sitting part is known. The back rests are each one swivelling articulated on neighbouring seat separators. The seat frame has a support beam, running in the horizontal direction, on which horizontally running consoles are attached. The free end of the consoles is connected with a pneumatic spring, the free end of which has a connection piece for connection with the back rest. By adjusting the length of the pneumatic spring, the back rest is inclined into the desired position. No adjustment devices for the back rest are arranged on the supporting beam in the region of the collapsible sitting part. The back rest for the collapsible sitting part is adjusted by a pneumatic spring which is arranged under the neighbouring sitting part, the force of which is transmitted to the back rest of the neighbouring seat via a bolt, which is mounted in the seat separator. It has proven to be disadvantageous in this construction that it enables to realise only one seat of the air passenger seat in a collapsible manner, because otherwise the consoles of the springs for the articulation of the back rests would be obstacles. However, just with longer seat rows it is desirable two realise two or more seats, even located adjacent to each other, in a collapsible manner. Further, it has proven that the moments acting on the bolt for the transmission of the force to the neighbouring back rest are as great that the bolt and the assigned component parts have to be dimensioned massively, through which manufacturing cost and weight are increased.
From DE 195 34 024 C2 the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a seat group is known in which at least one sitting part is collapsible upward via a coupling device. Collapsing the sitting part upward takes place via an arm rest which is assigned to the sitting part. An adjustment device for the back rest is not described in detail.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a vehicle seat with at least one upward-collapsible sitting part, the back rest of which can be inclined by a simple and robust adjustment device.